Einstein
by MsLane
Summary: Faberry implicit. Established Faberrittana friendship. Set before the season 3 finale. If you haven't heard Kelly Clarkson's song 'Einstein' then I recommend it, because that's what I was listening to before this came to mind. Rachel has just about had enough with Finn's inability to realize just what he has. Slight Finn bashing...slight.


_**A/N: Just a random oneshot of a story. Hints at Faberry. Definite Faberrittana friendshipy tones. And of course, the ever present Finn-bashing (a). Set prior to the season 3 finale, so it's definitely before the graduation lol. Also in my head, the "unknown female" was Sugar, but before she decided to try out for glee club, and before anyone really knew who she was. But that's just who it was in my head as I wrote this (:**_

* * *

"Rachel, I'm not going to do that. I've got a CoD marathon game scheduled. I told you."

The tiny brunette's cheeks flush as she shakes her head, "No, actually, you didn't tell me. If you did it would be penned in on my calendar because unlike some people, I actually listen when you talk."

Finn shakes his head, not caring that his voice is carrying, "Look Rachel. I need you to stop trying to talk me out of this."

Rachel swallows, "You promised me, Finn. I don't ask for much, I really don't anymore. I just want you to at least have the decency to keep your promises."

The tall boy huffs, "I _am_ keeping my promise, to my teammates. They need me."

Rachel takes a deep breath before walking away, quickly ducking into the choir room where, surprisingly, almost all the remaining club members are sitting wide-eyed and silent.

She laughs sardonically because of course they had heard them. Finn wasn't exactly quiet. She catches Quinn's worried gaze and she shrugs her shoulders as she walks over, taking a seat between the blonde and Santana.

"Sometimes…I'm just disappointed. All the time."

Santana folds her arms across her chest, "You're so blind."

"Don't start with me Santana. _Please_. Just…not now."

Quinn sighs as she realizes once again she's going to have to bring Rachel back to her usual self. All because her _boyfriend_ is an ass.

Brittany runs in, a look of confusion and disgust on her face.

"Rach."

The brunette looks up at Brittany's blue eyes and gives her a small smile, "Yes Brit?"

The blonde bites her lip and tilts her head slightly, "Finn…"

She doesn't finish her sentence as said boy walks in with an unknown female attached to his arm.

"And if you need _anything_, anything at all, I'm your man."

The unknown brunette raises an eyebrow but says nothing for the moment, instead her eyes lock with Rachel's, knowing who she is, and gives her a sympathetic look.

Rachel is fuming as she continues watching the scene in front of her.

Finn continues earnestly, "Okay? Whatever it is. I've got nothing to do, so I've got your back."

Quinn's jaw, along with almost everyone else's, is on the floor.

Rachel continues to silently fume in her seat, hand clutching Quinn's tightly, "The _nerve_ of him!"

Suffice to say Rachel hadn't spoken to the boy for days since this incident.

Quinn hums as she takes out her books, yelping in surprise when Rachel pops out of nowhere, "That sounds familiar."

The blonde, having calmed down, chuckles slightly, "I played it for you…Einstein by Kelly Clarkson?"

Recognition shoots across the brunette's face, "Best. Song. Ever."

Santana saunters over to stand beside Quinn as they both watch the tiny diva quickly make her way to the choir room.

"She heard you huh?"

Quinn nods, "…I should've been humming something else. I should've been more careful."

The brunette beside her laughs, "Oh hell no. Poor thing, she needs to get this off her chest."

As they walk into the choir room, Rachel is seated beside Brittany which surprises them, "I'd have thought she'd be rehearsing." Santana mutters to the blonde.

Quinn nods in agreement but shrugs as she takes a seat beside Brittany.

Not two seconds later, but in walks everyone else, and just like that Rachel is jumping out of her seat, "I'm performing because I cant think of a better way to say this."

The band members smirk as they start up. Mr. Schue didn't stand a chance.

She fixes Finn with a look so cold, it sent shivers down Kurt's back and he was only seated beside his step brother, "Simple math, our love divided by the square root of pride. Multiply your lies plus time I'm going out of my mind. It was heavy, when I finally figured it out alone."

She takes a deep breath, smirking as the drum beats hit on time and she nails the chorus, "I didn't get it's the first time, don't think I've been so blind and I may not be Einstein but I know, dumb plus dumb equals you, dumb plus dumb equals you, dumb plus dumb equals you."

She shakes her head as she stares at Finn, "Even had the nerve to flirt with her in front of my face, here's your keys, your bags, your clothes, now get out of my place. You say I'm crazy, and that we're happy is that supposed to comfort me?"

Rachel sighs out, shrugging her shoulders, "All of your promises plus a thousand apologies just take out the pain and let it leaves us with nothing at all, no, nothing at all."

The music revs back up and she delivers note for note, the choir room buzzing with just how much emotion Rachel was putting into this song , "You can stop wasting my time, without you I'm just fine. Why did it take me so long to figure it out dumb plus dumb equals you, equals you, yeah."

The music quietens slightly, slows somewhat and isn't nearly as loud as it was, Rachel breathes in deep, making her way back to the middle of the room, "Simple math, our love divided by the square root of pride. Multiply your lies plus time, I'm going out of my mind. And I may not be Einstein but I know dumb plus dumb equals you."

Quinn and Santana are the first to start clapping and whooping wholeheartedly for the brunette, Brittany going one better and running up to her and wrapping her arms around her. The rest of the room joins in, because regardless of how amazed they are on the message, that takes a back seat to having just witnessed Rachel blow the roof off the choir room once again.

Finn and Mr. Schuester however both have different ideas, "Rachel. As great as it is that you are using the tool of singing and music to help convey your feelings, don't you think that that was slightly inappropriate?"

Finn huffs, "Yeah! What Mr. Schue said."

Rachel raises an eyebrow at the boy, but shakes her head as she answers, "No actually. I don't think that it was inappropriate. The song conveyed my feelings, exactly what music is supposed to do. There were no bad words, the theme wasn't explicit. I don't understand how it was inappropriate except for the fact that it was aimed at Finn, who apparently is a favorite of yours."

Mr. Schue flounders slightly as Finn grins and looks at him, "Really? I'm your favorite?"

The teacher stutters as he tries to get a handle on the situation, during which Finn finally realizes what the song was saying, "Wait a minute. Are you calling me dumb?"

Quinn snorts as she steps up beside Rachel, "You just get that did you? I don't know about everyone else, but I think that's a record."

Rachel places her hand in Quinn's, silently letting her know she's thankful but that she doesn't want her to be as bad as Finn and start flinging even more hurtful things around.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Rachel blinks her surprise evident, "Uhm how can I say this lightly…Yes. You can go and have that brunette's back all you want now."

Finn furrows his brow, "She told me to leave her alone though. Rachel! She said she wasn't going to help me cheat on you, but I didn't cheat!"

Rachel however was having none of it, "Mr. Schue, if you don't mind. I think we're done for today. Or at least, I am."

Quinn smirks as she watches the brunette walk away, head held high.

"Quinn, are you coming?"

The blonde's smirk turns into a smile that widens as she nods, "Of course."

Brittany and Santana share a knowing smile as they watch from their reclaimed seats.

"Faberry is _so_ on."


End file.
